gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Hit Me with Your Best Shot/One Way or Another
Hit Me with Your Best Shot/One Way or Another by Pat Benatar/Blondie is a mash-up featured in Mash Off, the sixth episode of Season Three. It is sung by the New Directions and the Troubletones, with Finn and Santana singing lead. This song is performed during a dodgeball game between the two rival show choir groups to see which competitive side will reign supreme. In the end, The Troubletones win, although they still throw balls at Rory, causing him to have a nose bleed. This causes Kurt to rush to his assistance and inspires him to ban dodgeball if he becomes Senior Class President, as stated in his speech later in the episode. Lyrics Finn: Hit me with your best shot Why don't you hit me with your best shot? Santana: I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya' Finn with New Directions: Hit me with your best shot Fire away Santana with the Troubletones: I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya' Santana (with the Troubletones): (One way or another) I'm gonna find ya' (I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya') (One way or another) I'm gonna win ya' (I'll get ya', I'll get ya') Finn (with New Directions): You're the real tough cookie with the long history Of (breaking little hearts, like the one in me) That's okay, let's see how you do it (Put up your dukes, lets get down to it) (Hit me with your best shot) Why don't you (hit me with your best shot?) Santana with the Troubletones: I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya' Finn with New Directions: Hit me with your best shot Fire away Santana with the Troubletones: I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya' Finn (with New Directions): (You come on with your come ons, you don't fight fair) But that's OK, see if I care (Knock me down, it's all in vain) I'll get right back on my feet again (New Directions: That's right) (Hit me with your best shot) Why don't you (hit me with your best shot?) Santana with the Troubletones: I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya' Finn with New Directions: Hit me with your best shot Fire away Santana with the Troubletones (Santana): I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya' (And if the lights are all out) I'll follow your bus downtown See who's hangin' out Finn: Hit me with your best shot Fire away Santana (Finn): I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya' (Come on) Finn with New Directions (Santana): Hit me with your best shot (Hit me with your best shot) Why don't you hit me with your best shot? (The Troubletones: '''I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya') (Hit me with your best shot) Hit me with your best shot '''Finn and Santana with New Directions and the Troubletones (Santana): Fire away! (Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) Santana with the Troubletones (The Troubletones): (One way) or another, I'm gonna find ya' I'm gonna get ya' (get ya', get ya', get ya') (Santana: Yeah) Finn with New Directions (Santana with the Troubletones): Hit me with your best shot (The Troubletones: One way) (Or another) Finn and Santana (Santana): Fire away! (Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) (The Troubletones: I'll get ya', I'll get ya') Santana with the Troubletones: I'm gonna get ya', get ya' Finn with New Directions (Santana): Fire away (Yeah!) Santana with the Troubletones: I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya' Finn and Santana: Hit me with your best shot Trivia *This song is featured in the Glee Forever! app in its sixth chapter. Errors *When Santana throws the last dodgeball at Finn in slow-motion, he seems to be falling backwards. In the next shot, he is standing upright. *At the end of the song, Santana throws the dodgeball at Finn with one hand but when the camera goes from Finn back to Santana, she is seen throwing it with both hands. Gallery Morepainforfinnplease.gif Kurt hit dodgeball.jpg NewDirectionsHMWYBSOWOA.png TroubleTonesHMWYBSOWOA.png SantanaHMWYBSOWOA.png BrittanyHMWYBSOWOA.png tumblr_luvqk0vh1O1qk09ozo1_400.gif tumblr_lujntujkgm1qcac75o1_r1_500.gif tumblr_luvqk0vh1O1qk09ozo2_400.gif HMWYBSQuinn.jpg HMWYBSMike.jpg HMWYBSBrittany.jpg HMWYBSTT.jpg HMWYBSSantana.jpg HMWYBSFinn.jpg Hit Me With Your Best Shot - One Way or Another.jpg Trobuletones.jpg 906485_1324467679360_full.jpg Brittany6.gif Glee_141466_6.jpg tumblr_luqf1uk9zc1qctxz4o1_500.gif tumblr_luknjsjGqL1r4qyx3o6_r1_250.gif tumblr_luknjsjGqL1r4qyx3o4_r1_250.gif tumblr_luknjsjGqL1r4qyx3o3_r1_250.gif tumblr_luknjsjGqL1r4qyx3o2_r1_250.gif tumblr_luknjsjGqL1r4qyx3o1_r1_250.gif Tumblr mqqczi7quJ1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mqqczi7quJ1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr mqqczi7quJ1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mqqczi7quJ1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mqqczi7quJ1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr mqqczi7quJ1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr mqqczi7quJ1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr mqqczi7quJ1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Hit me with your best shot- one way or another.png hit me with you're best shot- one way or another.png Tumblr mxyuf2IgPI1r8y7vqo2 250.gif Tumblr mxxjtpWRw81qd5s0eo4 r1 250.gif hit me with your best shot - one way or another.png Tumblr n474u534KR1rehj12o4 250.gif Tumblr n474u534KR1rehj12o2 250.gif Tumblr n474u534KR1rehj12o1 250.gif Tumblr n474u534KR1rehj12o3 250.gif hit me with your best shot- one wway or another.png hit me with your best shot.png hit me with your best shot.png Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Mash-Up Songs Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Songs sung by The Troubletones Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three